1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scroll-type fluid handling machine used for air conditioner, refrigerator or the like.
2. Prior Art
The scroll type fluid handling machine of prior art generally has a hermetically sealed casing enclosing therein an electromotor consisting of a rotor integrally mounted on a drive shaft and a stater provided around this rotor, a crankshaft eccentrically connected to the drive shaft of said electromotor, a stationary side scroll member fixed to the casing, and a movable side scroll member positioned to be engaged with the stationary side scroll member and connected to said crankshaft.
Eccentric movement of the crankshaft occurs as the drive shaft of the electromotor rotates and causes the movable side scroll member to be rotated in engagement with the stationary side scroll member so that a stream of coolant is compressed successively in a suction pressure chamber, an intermediate pressure chamber and a discharge pressure chamber defined between the both scroll members.
With such scroll-type fluid handling machine of well known art, however, a rotational output of the electromotor is transmitted by the crankshaft to the movable side scroll member to rotate the latter, so not only its construction is necessarily complicated but also excessive bending moment and other factors exerted on the crankshaft cause a mechanical loss, thus limiting improvement of overall mechanical efficiency.
Furthermore, the conventional construction that the electromotor comprises the rotor and the stator mounted around the rotor, on one hand, and the movable side scroll member is rotationally driven from the drive shaft via the crankshaft, on the other hand, inevitably increases the axial dimension of the machine and results in a bulky machine.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an improved scroll-type fluid handling machine allowing both the drive shaft of the electromotor and the crankshaft required by the prior art to be eliminated so as to reduce a mechanical loss, thereby to improve a mechanical efficiency, and allowing the axial dimension of the machine itself to be sufficiently reduced to achieve a compact and light weight machine of fewer parts and thereby to reduce a manufacturing cost.